1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video information providing/receiving system for use with a system for receiving video information from a host computer providing the video information through a transmission line (such as a telephone line or a LAN) corresponding to a request issued from a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the needs of users vary, video-on-demand services (referred to as VOD services) that totally manage video information and send video information to user terminals, through a transmission line corresponding to a request from a user, are becoming common.
In a VOD service, a user can request a service provider for desired video information such as a movie, etc. at any desired time. In addition, the user can perform a fast-forward operation and a slow playback operation on video information.
In a conventionally proposed VOD service, when a user requests part of the same program again, he or she can perform a playback operation from the beginning with a playback key, a fast-forward key, and so forth, so as to search a most desired part of the program in advance, and play back that part in a similar manner as in the preceding time.
Moreover, in the conventional VOD service, the other users can see the same video information at the same time. As with the above case, these users can search for their desired portions of the video information with such keys, while watching the displays of their terminals.
Furthermore, in the conventional VOD service, the users can edit/process provided video information with their video recording units or the like.
When a user sees video information that he or she has seen before, he or she tends to perform the same playback operations (a fast-forward operation, a rewind operation, a slow-playback operation, and so forth, for particular portions of the video information) as before. For example, a teacher will give a particular lecture to a particular audience with the same educational video information that has been used for another audience. In this case, the user would repeat various operations with his or her receiving terminal unit while seeing the display thereof.
In addition, other users may see the same video information for the same reason. For example, the other members of the same group may see the same video research information. Again, in this case, the other users would repeat the same operations as the user who saw it the first time.
Furthermore, when a user edits/processes received video information with his or her video recording unit, he or she should perform the required operations while seeing the display thereof.